fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mizushima Yoko
Mizushima Yoko '(水島洋子 ''Mizushima Yoko) is one of the main Cures in Lovely Force Pretty Cure!. She is a 14-year-old girl who is kind to everyone. Yoko's alter ego is 'Cure Pearl '(キュアパール Kyua Pāru), the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Appearance Yoko has long dark blue hair tied into a braid, and has blue eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a blue off-the-shoulder shirt that has a frilly front and sleeves with the hem of her shirt tying into a bow, wears jeans and blue slip-on shoes. She also wears sleeper earrings. As Cure Pearl, some of her hair is styled into a high ponytail secured by a blue bow, and the rest is left cascading down her back. Her hair also turns sea blue. Small white earrings the shape of pearls appear and she wears a blue leotard with a white belt, and her skirt is blue, light blue and white with light pink pearls around the waist and is longer at the back. She wears white and blue boots with dark blue socks and also wears a pearl choker. She also has blue arm warmers with a white ribbon on her chest. On her right wrist, she wears her Lovely Bracelet. Personality Yoko is a girl who is always nice to other people, and helps out everyone. She is popular at her school and is good friends with Kagome Sachiko. Although she doesn't sit with Sachiko at lunch breaks, they always walk home together. Yoko is also very intelligent, and always gets the best grades. History TBA Relationships TBA Cure Pearl 'Cure Pearl '(キュアパール Kyua Pāru) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yoko. She controls the power of water and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Lovely Force Change!". Her main attack is Pearl Wave. Attacks * 'Pearl Wave '(パールウェーブ Pāru U~ēbu) is Cure Pearl's main attack. It is unknown when it first appeared. Etymology '''Mizushima (水島): ''Mizu (ミズ) is a word that means "water" and ''Shima ''(志摩) is a word that means "island". '''Yoko (洋子): 'Yo ''(ヨ) could mean "foreign" or "ocean" and ''Ko ''(こ) means "child". Therefore, Mizushima Yoko means either "water island foreign child" or "water island ocean child". Her surname is a pun because Yoko lives in Japan, which is a water-locked island (an island surrounded by water). Her first name could also be a pun because the ''ocean ''part could be a reference to Yoko's water powers. ''Cure Pearl ''means the treasure found under the sea, which is the symbol of innocence and purity. Songs Yoko's voice actress, '''Tamura Yukari', has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Yoshimura Haruka, who voices Kagome Sachiko, and Hirano Aya, who voices Himura Keiko. Singles * Treasure of the Heart * Under the Sea Duets * I Wish Upon A Star (along with Yoshimura Haruka and Hirano Aya) * Shining☆Thank You (along with Yoshimura Haruka) Trivia * Yoko's civilian name is similar to Omori Yuko/Cure Honey's civilian name. * Yoko's birthday falls on June 20. ** Her star sign is Gemini. ** Her blood type is B. * Yoko shares a few similarities with Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid: ** Both are the second members of their respective teams. ** Both are very intelligent. ** Both have a strong relationship with the lead Cure (Haruno Haruka and Kagome Sachiko) ** Both theme colours are blue. ** Both control the power of water. * She is the fourth Cure to control the power of water, preceded by Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua, Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine and Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid. * Cure Pearl's hair colour is the same as Cure Princess'. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Mizushima Yoko Cure Pearl Previews MizushimaYokoPreview.jpg|The first preview of Mizushima Yoko Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:White Cures Category:Lovely Force Pretty Cure! Category:Lovely Force Pretty Cure! Characters